Illusion vengeresse
by allylicity
Summary: OS: Felicity trouve la mort suite à la fusillade où Oliver et elle se sont retrouvés piégés. Enfin…les apparences peuvent s'avérer trompeuses.


**Illusion vengeresse**

 **Felicity trouve la mort suite à la fusillade où Oliver et elle se sont retrouvés piégés. Enfin…les apparences peuvent s'avérer trompeuses.**

 **One Shot qui m'est venu suite à une pensée en pleine nuit suite à la condition terrible dans laquelle se trouve Felicity pour l'instant après l'épisode 04x09 et de la question non résolue de la personne occupant la tombe à la fin du premier épisode.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent mes fanfic, je finis d'une traite la fanfic intitulée corps et âmes.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette théorie. : )**

* * *

Oliver se tenait agenouillé devant l'imposante pierre tombale récemment posée. Barry était venu le rejoindre avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

« _Désolé d'avoir manqué l'enterrement_ , dit le jeune homme l'air grave.

Oliver ne répondit rien, continuant de fixer la tombe, les yeux plein de tristesse et de haine.

 **Felicity Meghan Smoak**

 **1989 – 2015**

 **Regrettée fille, amour et amie**

Barry avait appris la mort de son amie il y a quelques jours et cela l'avait dévasté. Cela avait fait la une des journaux : la fiancée du futur maire de Star City trouve la mort lors d'une embuscade d'hommes armés.

Felicity et Oliver avaient traversé et surmonté tant d'épreuves ensemble. Cela était injuste. Barry ne connaissait Oliver que depuis peu de temps mais une chose était sûre : Felicity était la personne qui manquait à sa vie.

Il pouvait le voir dans le regard que l'archer donnait à la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'il venait les voir depuis Central City. Ce sont des regards, des gestes qui faisaient que le couple semblait s'être trouvé.

Mais maintenant, tout s'était envolé. La pire crainte d'Oliver s'était réalisée et Barry ne savait trouver les mots. La seule chose que le jeune homme put sortir fut :

 _\- Que vas-tu faire_ ?

Oliver ne détourna pas une seule fois son regard de la pierre et répondit d'une voix éraillée par la douleur :

 _\- Je vais me venger et j'ai besoin d'être seul pour ça_. »

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage.

* * *

Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'étaient écoulés mais Barry était parti et le soleil se couchait. Oliver se redressa et partit rejoindre John, las et triste.

Il se gara en moto discrètement dans le garage d'une maison modeste en ville. La maison était une construction assez banale, passant presque pour une maison témoin.

Comme tous les jours depuis près de deux semaines, l'archer passait la porte de la maison et se dirigeait dans une pièce située à l'étage. A chaque fois, la même scène s'imposait à lui : Felicity dans un lit médicalisé, intubée, des perfusions contenant des médicaments la maintenant dans un coma artificiel pour limiter la douleur à ses plaies par balle en voie de cicatrisation ainsi que les complications résultant de son arrêt cardio-respiratoire.

Oliver contemplait sa fiancée avec culpabilité en repensant à cette fameuse nuit où leur vie a basculé dans l'horreur.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Oliver avait tenu la jeune blonde dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent à lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient transporter Felicity à l'hôpital de toute urgence.

Il se souvint avoir accompagné le brancard de la jeune femme jusqu'à la limite qui n'était autorisé qu'au personnel médical. Comme avec Théa, il voyait Felicity allongée poitrine nue sur la table d'opération, les chirurgiens s'afférant autour d'elle.

Il se souvint de l'impuissance qu'il avait ressentie face à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Puis un son strident se fit entendre : l'informaticienne était en arrêt cardio-respiratoire. La nausée s'empara du jeune homme, suivi de la panique.

Il ne souhaite jamais revivre ses quelques secondes de désespoir.

Lorsque le cœur de sa fiancée repartit, il se jura de la protéger coût que coût.

Il demanda au personnel de garder sous silence l'état de Felicity (l'argent et les menaces sont assez efficaces, voir Green Arrow en dernier recours) et d'annoncer son décès.

Seul John, Théa et Laurel étaient au courant pour préserver un semblant de réel. Ils avaient salué immédiatement la décision de l'archer et l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils se relayaient auprès de leur amie pour lui apporter les soins nécessaires, puis d'Oliver pour qui la tâche n'était pas évidente. Sa sœur Théa avait réintégrer le loft temporairement pour l'aider à gérer le chaos permanent.

Donna Smoak, la mère de l'informaticienne était inconsolable. Oliver n'aimait pas tenir dans le mensonge cette femme qui l'avait accepté dès le départ mais elle n'aurait pas réussi à garder le secret. Il espérait juste qu'une fois Felicity rétablie et sa vengeance accomplie, Mme Smoak lui pardonnerait.

L'enterrement avait été horrible. La seule idée d'imaginer Felicity dans ce cercueil vide avait suffi à Oliver à afficher une souffrance de laquelle Damien Darhk s'était délecter. Trop de personne étaient déjà impliquées et risquaient leur vie.

* * *

Oliver s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit et prit la main de Felicity, ornée d'une magnifique bague désormais. Dire qu'il y a quelques jours, il avait décidé de faire sa demande en mariage à la femme qui avait changé sa vie. Il regarda l'informaticienne et lui dit :

 _« Dès que tout est terminé et que tu es rétablie, je te promets un mariage magnifique mon cœur. Même ta mère pourra l'organiser en entier si tu le souhaites,_ dit-il d'un petit sourire.

Il entendit Laurel derrière lui :

 _\- Ça c'est un gros compromis_ , dit la brunette avec un sourire entendue. _John est partie rejoindre Sarah et Layla, il nous voit au loft._

Laurel s'avança et caressa une des mèches de son amie endormie. Puis elle reprit :

 _\- Oliver tu es vraiment courageux et Felicity se bat pour survivre. A croire qu'on n'échappe pas à son destin. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre._

 _\- Crois-tu que j'ai fait le bon choix ? Tu penses que Felicity aurait approuvé ce mensonge ?_

Telle était la question qui taraudait l'esprit du jeune homme _._

 _\- Evidemment que tu as fait le bon choix. Tu n'as plus à craindre pour les représailles de Darhk sur Felicity et nous sommes à tes côtés pour en finir avec lui. Felicity a toujours cru en toi et elle continuera de le faire._

Voyant son ami silencieux, Laurel poursuivit :

 _\- Tu as tellement changé Oliver. Tu es un homme brave, déterminé et aimant. Felicity t'aime._

 _\- Darhk va payer pour ce qu'il lui a fait,_ cracha le jeune homme légèrement agressif.

 _\- Tu as maintenant un avantage sur Darhk et tout ce qu'on a vu sur ses installations font avancer l'équipe sur des plans._

Oliver continuait de fixer Felicity et Laurel comprit qu'elle était de trop.

Après quelques vérifications des perfusions de son amie, la brunette s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

Il était temps pour Oliver de quitter sa belle informaticienne. Ces visites devaient être discrètes et imprécises pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Le pire pour lui était qu'il ne pouvait rester très longtemps, hors il s'était habitué depuis leur départ l'an dernier à la présence continuelle de Felicity. Il l'embrassa sur le front tendrement et lui murmura :

 _\- Tu es le secret le plus merveilleux que j'ai eu a gardé dans ma vie. Je t'aime Felicity. »_

L'archer partit dans la nuit froide pour rejoindre le loft avec la même rengaine en tête. Ce secret était dur à porter mais sa vengeance serait terrible : Darhk et son organisation H.I.V.E. seront exterminés dans très peu de temps.


End file.
